Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an induction type power supply technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply device of an induction type power supply system and a RF magnetic card identification method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In an induction type power supply system, a power supply device is used to drive the power supply coil by using a drive circuit such that the power supply coil is resonant to deliver electromagnetic energy. The coil of the power receiving device further receives the electromagnetic energy generated by the resonant power supply coil to convert the energy to a direct current. The transmission of the power is thus completed.
In daily life, RF magnetic cards can use near field communication (NFC) technology to perform communication. However, most of the RF magnetic cards can be driven by receiving a small amount of electromagnetic energy. When the RF magnetic card receives too large amount of the electromagnetic energy, the chip therein can be damaged. If the user accidentally puts the RF magnetic card on the power supply coil of the power supply device of the induction type power supply system and the detection mechanism is absent in the power supply device, the chip of the RF magnetic card may be damaged during the transmission of the power signal.
Accordingly, what is needed is an integrated circuit and an operation method of the same to address the issues mentioned above.